My Heart Has A Mind OF Its Own
by thegoodlifexo
Summary: PLEASE READ MY STORY. I"M NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story. I just got the idea. But dont worry I;m still going to continue my other stories. I'm just kinda bz on vacation. Its liek a triple crossover with Camp Rock, Sonny With A Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

I walked out of my room on a Tuesday morning with my hood on and a baseball cap covering my face. "Omph!!" I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" My best friend since birth..literally... Alex bumped into me. "Oh! Good morning Mitchie!!" Alex seemed to be happy all the time.

"Hey.." I looked down.

"Gosh!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "You're always ruining my mood." She glared at me.

"Cuz your mood never makes me happy.." I said.

"Oh well." She skipped beside me to my locker. "Why are you always in a bad mood anyways?"

"Because." I unlocked and opened my locker. "I want to be normal."

"You are nomal.'' Alex tilted her head. She always does that when shes confused.

"No I'm not. We're losers!"

"No.."

"Hey Losers!!" Chase Jordan walked past me and Alex.

"See?"

"Ok..but--"

"Hey! Crapheads!!" Henry past us.

"See we moved up! We were losers and now we're crap heads!" Alex said with excitement.

I just looked at her confusingly.

"Ey, Suckas!!" My best friend Chad since fifth grade came out of nowhere. Which he does all the time.

"Hi Chad." I said without turning around. "You didnt scare me." I turned around with a smirk.

"Crap." Chad groaned.

"Why do you like scaring us?" Alex crossed her arms at him.

"Cuz you guys are easy to scare." He smirked at me. "I'm gonna get to class. Peace out suckas!" He runs away. But turns his head around to look at me. "Bye M.T!" When he looked where he was going he bumped into someone. Me and Alex laughed."

"Bye!" I laughed.

"You soo like him." Alex said to me after laughing hard.

"No he's my best friend." I walked away holding my books.

"Wait up!" Alex ran after me.

**At lunch.**

"Mitch!" Alex ran up to me panting like a dog.

"Alex!" I mocked her panting.

"New--Guys---hot!" Alex calmed down.

"Where?" I looked around.

Alex pointed to two boys; one with shaggy hair and one with a fro'.

All the girls and guys started to crowd them.

"I bet their a bunch of jerks like all the boys at this school" I shook my head in dissapointment and walked to the cafeteria.

**Middle of lunch.**

"Chad?" Chad looked up at me with his mouth full. "Ya?"

"Ew." I shook away my disgust as Alex giggled. "Who are the new kids?"

"Shane Gray and Nate Gray?" I nodded. "Principals nephews. They're are the little brothers of Jason Gray."

"Jason Gray?" Alex spit out her coke and it landed on Chad.

"Ya." Chad started to wipe his face.

"You mean the most popular guy in this boarding school?" I said.

"The one who won us all the soccer games and all the music competitions?" Alex said after me.

"Ya." Chad wiped the table.

**After classes.**

I walked up to my room and did my homework.

**Shanes P.O.V:**

I plopped down on bed in the room I shared with Nate. I just came home from the Milatary school I go to. My uncle was tired of me whining about hating it.

It seems boring now with Nate. We used to be best friends but ever since the accident he just stopped talking. Jasons off to college. I hope he has fun there.

**"**Shane Gray." I heard on out intercom. "Please come to the office." I sighed and walked to the office.

Everytime I walk around in this school everyone stares at me. I opened the door to the office. It was air conditioned.

I saw my uncles office so I knocked. "Come in." I heard a serious voice.

I walked in and sat down. "Did I tell you, you could sit?" He said behind the book he was reading. I stood right up. "I was hoping you'd learn after going to the Milatary school." He closed his book.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"What about soccer?" My uncle said. "You should be practicing. Tryouts are this Saturday."

"Its Tuesday. And I'm the best at my other schools. I have 4 more days to go."

My uncle slamed the book on his desk and stood up and leaned closer to me. "I let you stay at my boarding school. I let your brother stay here too. Jason stayed here. He was the best. He never dissapointed me! Everyone in our family has played soccer. Everyone at this school knows your my nephew. Don't be a disgrace to your family name. Now OUT!" HE pointed to the door.

I scurried out.

* * *

Do You like it?

Should I continue?

Review Please 3


	2. I'm not a bad guy

**Mitchie: **

I walked to my drama class on Monday. I liked drama. It was half music and half drama. It was my best subject.

"Hey Mr. T" I greeted my teacher as I walked in class. Unfortunatley, I sat beside Shane Gray. Girls beside me were practically drooling.

"Today, class." Mr. T started. "We are going to do some research on your choice of instruments. I am going to pair you up." He takes his list. "Shhhaaannnee Grrraayyy and Mitchieeeee Torreesss!!" He said as if he was an anouncer at a WWE match.

_Great._ I thought sarcastically. _Im with Jerky.._

"Nate GRRAAAYY annnddd Allleeexx Russsoo!!" Mr. T said like an anouncer again. _I'd do anything just to get a different partner._

He says out all the names in pairs. "Okay class. Go discuss with your partner which instrument you want to research about it. Then you will present it to the class next Monday. You dont need to but your supplies. I have some here." He points to the side of his table that has bristal boards, scissors etc.

"Then you are going to write a song of your choice. But if you are having trouble writing a song. You can do a cover."

The new guy with the 'fro raised his hand. I think he was Shanes brother. "What if you want to play the drums?" I could barely hear him.

"Well, you can play another instrument a long with the drums."

**After classes.**

I was doing my math homework until I heard a soft knock on my door. "Lex!" Alex stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hello." I heard a male voice.

"Hello. Come in." Alex stepped aside and I saw him.

**Shane:**

I went out of my last class: Geography. I walked up to my room. Everyone is staring at me. I just wanna shout to them 'Take a picture! It'll last longer!' But Uncle Jim would get angry.

I walked in my room and found Nate sitting on his bed playing his guitar. "Don't you have homework to do?" I threw my bag on my bed and went to the mini fridge to get a Coke. "Dude. Homework?" This is my way of trying to get a conversation with him.

But I tried at a bad time. He shot me a _Go away _look. He never says it he just gives you a 'look'. So I just sat down and did my homework.

I just finished my Math homework. I had one piece of homework left to do. Drama. I sighed and walked out of the room and went to Mitchie's (I think that was her name) room. I was walking in the girls dorm and her room popped out like someone popping out of a wall scaring you. Except I wasn't feeling scared. I knocked on the door and a slightly tanned girl with black straight hair, wearing a black t-shirt with skinny jeans and converse. "Hello." I greet her softly.

"Hello." She greeted me with a smile. "Come in." She stepped aside and I saw Mitchie doing her homework on her bed. "Hi." I waved my hand slightly.

"I'm gonna go." Alex turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said to me coldly.

"We have homework to do?"

"Sit." I sit beside her uncomfortable.

"Just because we're doing this together. Doesnt mean we're friends. Understand?" I nod quickly. "Nice."

We discuss what instrument we want to do and we both picked guitar. So we researched about it for 2 hours and got it all written down.

"So you got any ideas for a song?" I ask her.

"Uhm." She looked at something. I followed her gaze. It was a little yellow notebook and on the front said 'Mitchies Songs.' I walked over to grab it. "Whats--" Mitchie dived fore the notebook and hit her elbow on the edge of the sidetable. "Ow." She rubbed her elbow.

"Ae you okay?" I sat beside her on her bed and looked at it. But she jerked it away. "You write songs?" I asked her. Ignoring the fact that she hit her arm and jerked away her notebook.

"Ya." She smiled. "I have one we could use for class." She starts to sing.

_"This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me" _She blushed.

"Wow." I was amazed. "We should used that."

"You think so?" She smiled brightly.

"Ya." I smiled...My smile faded. "I have a song too."

"Lets hear it."

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

**Mitchie:**  
Woah hearing him sing was great. It was the perfect voice. "I gotta find you?" I ask him

"Ya." He smiled. "I wrote it becuz, I haven't really met that perfect girl yet."

"Oh."

"I got an idea!" He jumped a little. "Why dont we put those together."

"Ya!" We started to think how we put those two songs together

_Later:_

_This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me_

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that im singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece i need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be

This is me  
(You're the missing piece i need the song inside on me)  
This is me, Yeah  
(You're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that im singing)

Now i've found, who i am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me.

We finished singing the song and stared into eachothers eyes.  
I looked the other way.

"I'm guess you dont like me?" Shane asks me.

"Its.." My voice trailed of.

"I'm not a bad guy." He looked down. "Im not one of those jerks you see up there. I treat people right. People just think that because I'm the rich kid. The principals nephew." He looks up at me. "But other people are bad guys." That sentence gave me goosebumps. "My whole life. I never know if my 'friends' are actually my friends." I felt really bad.


	3. Life stories

_PREVIOULY: "I'm not a bad guy." He looked down. "Im not one of those jerks you see up there. I treat people right. People just think that because I'm the rich kid. The principals nephew." He looks up at me. "But other people are bad guys." That sentence gave me goosebumps. "My whole life. I never know if my 'friends' are actually my friends." I felt really bad. _

* * *

**Mitchie:**

"I never really know if the smart people with glasses--" I interuppted him.

"You mean the nerds?" I corrected him.

"Thats it!" He yelled. I jumped a little. Then he lowered his voice a little. "Im not like that. I don't call people nerds." He shrugged. "Antyways. Even the smart people fool me. They just become friends with me to get a scholarship. The popular guys become my friend cuz they thing they can get the key to the school." He shook his head. "It sucks."

"Sorry." I looked down.

"Hey." His voice made me look up at him. "It's ok."

I smiled and something caught his eye. I followed his gaze. It was my soccer poster of David Beckham. "You like soccer?" He smiled at me.

"Ya. Soccer and I just think David Beckhams hot!" I plopped down on my bed and he did the same beside me. "Soccer.." HE sighed. "I used to love soccer."

"Used to?" I looked at him.

"I still do." He put his hands behind his head. "I just like it. Not love it. Being forced to be the best." He look at me. His brown eyes gazing at me. "Makes you dislike soccer." He sighs deeply. "Soccer and music." He smiles. "Brothers." He looks up at the ceiling. "My life. Those things are the most important thing to me." He stares at me. I ignore his eyes. "What about you?"

"Alex. Chad. Me. Friends. Music." I smiled at him. "Why is your brother so quiet?"

**Shane:**

I chuckled. Everyone asks me that question. "He's just depressed."

"Depressed?" Mitchie looks at me confusingly.

"He's been like that for the past 5 years." I stood up and stared out the window. Mitchie followed me.

"Why?" She looked at me but I didnt look back.

"It happened on Christmas." I started.

_"Shane!" The memory was coming back to me. 11 year old Nick came running up to me on the day of Christmas eve._

_"Hey Natalie." I ruffled his hair. Calling the name our cousins called him when they used to play dress up with him._

_"Natalie?" He spit. "Yuck. How can I be Natalie when I got my first armpit hair!" He showed me._

_"Just one?" I asked._

_"Ya!" He smiled. "It's what I asked for Christmas." _

_"Armpit hair?" He nodded. "Armpit hair?" I pounced on him and started to play fight with him. We both were laughing._

_"Argh!" Jason jumped in._

_Just then the telephone rang. We all stopped. It was a different kind of ring that made us all confused. The ringing was the same but it felt like something bad happened. Jason slowly walk to the phone. "Hello?" He answered._

_Me and NAte stood there. Our hearts are beating fast. We gasp when we see tears out of Jasons eyes and he fell to the ground. _

"That Christmas." I turned to Mitchie. "We found out that our parents died in a plane crash."

Mitchies eyes widened. "Nate hasn't talk to me since." I looked away. "What about you?"

"My-My-My Parents died in a car crash." Mitchie said nervously.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. "You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Ya sure."

We practically spent the whole night together.

"So is Alex your sister or something?" I asked her at while taking a sip of Mcdonalds.

"Well.. we have the same birthdays." She smiled at me.

"Huh?"

**Mitchie:**

"Well." I started. "That time our moms were at the hospital at the same time cuz their water broke and the receptionist accidentally put them in the same rooms. The doctors were gonna take my mom to another room but she was gonna give birth to me already. So they did it at the same time. My mom and her mom held hands while giving birth to us. Alex came out first. So while Alex was getting cleaned her mom held on to my moms hand harder. Then I came out. Right then they became best friends and so did me and Alex." I smiled. "We hung out together since then."

Shanes eyebrows were crooked. "Okay?"

"Ya." I looked down. "Her mom took me in when my parents died."

"Thats nice." Shane smiled at me. "And Chad?" He added.

"Well. The thing is. My mom died first. She died in a fire accident."

"Whoa."

"Then I lived with my dad at the age of 10."

"Ok."

"My dad adopted Chad."

"Oh.."

"Ya thats my life story." I smiled.

"Thanks for sharing it with me.

"No prob." I smiled. Then we both said bye to eachother. Then he left.


End file.
